


Sit beneath my face

by YoonMaYoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMaYoo/pseuds/YoonMaYoo
Summary: When Jeonghan just wanted to find clothes that suits her.





	Sit beneath my face

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post here omg bear with my English because it is not my mother tongue

"Babe, do I look good?" Jeonghan asked as she slowly walked out of her walk-in closet, wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of loose ripped jeans. Seungcheol slowly propped his head up from staring at his phone. 

" Nah. You look fat." He deadpanned as he shift from sitting on the bed to lie down on his back.  
"WHAT?!"  
"I'm just being brutally honest here, babe. Do you want to go out looking like a pregnant woman?"  
"Hmp!" She stomped her feet as she went back to change her clothes. She came back wearing a plain white tee and a pair of black jeans. "How about this?"  
"Too skinny," he glanced. "Why don't you try wearing a dress?"

She groaned but managed to rummage through the closet once again and found a lilac, thigh-length, venus cut bodycon dress that made her curves even more visible. She approached her half-asleep boyfriend whose hands are still in the air, holding his phone.

"Babe..." she whispered.   
"Hmm..." his sudden movement made him dropped his phone and landed onto his face. "Fuck."  
"Do I look okay?" She shyly asked as she keeps on pulling her dress down.  
"You look... Gorgeous. Holy shitㅡ" he stared at her from head to toe before he stood up and pulled her arm for a kiss. His left hand grabbed her butt to squeeze, making her moan to let his tongue enter her mouth. It roamed around her mouth, licking its every inch and sucking her tongue before he stopped and lie down to the bed.  
"Sit on my face, baby. I'm starting to get hungry."

She climbed up to the bed with her knees as she pulled her dress up to her waist then pulled down her panty. He guided her way to his face, knees on each side of his head as she slowly sit down right across his mouth and started to lick from her hole up to her clit in circular motion. Jeonghan jolted when she felt his breath underneath her and his hot tongue having its way, stopping at her clit and rubbed it for several times. The friction is making her hot, grabbing his boyfriend's hair as she arched his back and started to grind against his mouth.

"O-oh, fuck. Yeah, ugh..." he inserted his tongue into her hole as he opened his zipper and started to jerk off. They needed more than that, way more than that. 

He took his one last sip before changing their position, he placed her both legs on his shoulder and pushed his dick into her aggressively. He thrusted hard and deep that the bed is banging against the wall, the sound combined with their moans.

"S-sㅡugh! Keep q-quiet. Mom might h-hear us. Ohhhh~" she said as Seungcheol slowed but deepen his pace.

They're both too close as a couple of footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. Seungcheol paced faster, bringing them on the edge before they both came out and rushed inside the walk in closet to hide, just only a milisecond after they heard the door cracked open.


End file.
